


That One Time Agent Eleven Dropped an F Bomb

by RavenGryphon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy and the IRL AU, Elevenry, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Spin Off, butt stuff, not canon, weird butt stuff, weird stuff happens in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon
Summary: This is a spin off of my OC, FBI Agent Eleven, and his boyfriend, Henry Stein. This is based (very loosely) on my big story, Bendy and the IRL AU, but none of this happens in the main storyline.In other words, I wrote this for shits n grins.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Agent Eleven, Henry Stein/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	That One Time Agent Eleven Dropped an F Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and the IRL AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903296) by [RavenGryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon). 

“I don't know, Henry... Adoption is such a hassle, and to be honest, I think I'd prefer to raise my own,” Agent Eleven says, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

Henry, sitting on the sofa next to Eleven and petting Bendy's horns, sighs a bit. “But a surrogate costs so much money... Wouldn't adopting be a better idea?”

“I'm not completely sold on this idea, anyway,” Eleven replies. “A child would tie us down a lot. And is it safe to have an infant around the ink creatures?”

“Bendy wouldn't hurt our baby, Ellie...” Henry gives Bendy's horn a gentle squeeze. “They would be siblings. And... I need this. With you.”

Eleven sighs and pats Henry on the shoulder. “We'll talk about it, ok?” He stands and walks away. 

Still sitting with Bendy across his lap, Henry blinks back tears. Eleven seems so unhappy about this whole thing. Should be keep pushing it? 

Bendy looks up at Henry, then closes his eyes. A moment later, Henry groans and wraps his arms around his belly. 

“Bendy... I'm sorry, I'm getting a bad stomach cramp. I think I need the restroom. Could you move, please?” 

The demon chuckles as he gets up with a stretch. “Ok, Dad,” he grins. “Have a nice shit.”

Henry pauses long enough to give Bendy an odd look. The monster considers Henry a father, but rarely calls him dad. Then his stomach cramps again and he scurries off. 

Bendy snickers as he starts to groom himself. With the way those two fuck, it shouldn't take long at all. Hardly a day goes by that Bendy doesn't smell Eleven on Henry. 

Sure enough, that night Eleven starts to nip at Henry's as they cuddle up for sleep. Eleven has a stronger and more frequent need than Henry, but the shorter animator is always eager to keep the agent happy. So when Eleven's hands start to wander down to give his butt a squeeze, Henry kisses him back and relaxes into his arms, ready and willing. 

Eleven keeps nipping and kissing Henry as his hands stroke over his chest and down to his hips, hooking into the waistband of his pajamas and tugging them down. Henry helps by wiggling out of them, knowing he'll have to dig them out from under the covers soon. Henry wonders why he even bothers wearing clothing to bed anymore. 

Eleven pins Henry's hands above his head and rolls on top of him, his hips grinding against Henry to give him some friction. Henry groans as he starts to get hard, tipping his head back submissively so Eleven can claim him. The agent gladly takes the invitation, sucking at the thin skin of his throat to mark him. 

Holding Henry's wrists with one hand, he uses the other to check Henry's behind. He keeps him well fucked, so Henry's well train body easily relaxes for Eleven's fingers. The FBI agent fetches the lube from their nightstand, releasing Henry's wrists long enough to prep them both. 

As Henry relaxes underneath Eleven and waits for him to get started, he feels the familiar cool metal on his wrists and hears a soft clicking. He smiles. Eleven does love his handcuffs. Henry shifts his arms to settle them comfortably. Soon Eleven is gathering Henry's legs and settling his butt onto his lap. They both make soft sounds as the agent buries himself inside of Henry. He pauses a moment, then starts to move, humping him smoothly and slowly so he won't cause Henry pain. 

Eleven's hands wander across Henry's skin, petting and lightly scratching his chest, belly, and hips. Henry squirms a bit, pushing back against Eleven and moaning softly at the attention. 

The agent picks up speed as he leans low over Henry, starting to kiss him, slipping him tongue as he takes his lover. Henry lets Eleven into his mouth just as easily as he let the agent into his body, moaning with pleasure. The cuffs clink to the rhythm of their bodies as they mate. Although they start gentle and slow, soon Eleven is going fast, the one hand that's slicked with lube pumping Henry's cock in time with his hips. His other hand digs into Henry's hip, trying to keep him still and largely failing. 

“Hen... You're such a good boy... Letting me have you whenever I want...” His voice is a low husky growl, as it often is when he's heavily aroused. Henry mewls softly at the praise, loving every moment of it. 

“Yes, Ellie... I love you.”

“Love you, too, Hen. Love you so much...” Eleven is getting breathless. His body is tensing, giving away how close he is to finishing. Henry squeezes his legs around Eleven, wanting him closer but unable to hold him with his cuffed hands. 

“May I... cum in... side?” Eleven asks. 

“You never have to ask, Ellie. You're always welcome to use me as you please,” he mutters into Eleven's ear. 

He takes the permission and climaxes, groaning softly as his hips jutter a bit against Henry. The animator feels his lover fill him up. That and the sight of Eleven's pleasure causes him to also finish, coating the agent's hand as he does. 

Six months later, Henry looks at himself in the mirror, confused. He pokes his belly. Even though he's not changed his diet or other habits, his tummy seems to be bloating out more and more. Eleven stands next to him and hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

“Drinking too much beer?” he teases.

“I don't drink, Ell, you know that,” Henry answers absently. “Should I go to the doctor?”

“I wouldn't worry about it, Hen. You just need to go on more walks. I'll go with you, if you'd like.” 

Henry sighs again. He probably needs to watch his diet. He must be eating more than he thought he was. 

Three months after that, Henry lies in bed one morning with Eleven. His tummy is quite large now. He often feels tired or just off. It doesn't help that every time Bendy sees him, the demon starts to laugh. Eleven cuddles him.

“I'm going to the doctor tomorrow,” Henry announces. 

“Are you feeling that sick?” the agent asks, concerned. 

“It's not that... Just... What if it's a tumor? What if I'm really sick? And I know I'm not as attractive to you like this-”

“Hen, no. Don't talk like that. You will always be attractive to me.”

“We don't have sex like we used to...”

“Because I know you're uncomfortable. Besides, we had sex last night.”

“We used to have sex every night,” Henry complains, his voice a soft whine.

“Ah, sorry for trying to be considerate to you,” the agent teases gently, giving Henry's rump a pinch. “No, Henry, I have to actively resist sex with you. I find you very attractive. I'll be sure to impose my physical need upon you no matter your health in the future.” 

Henry chuffs in amusement and starts to get up. “I have to pee... Again...” he explains as he rolls to his feet. 

Henry pads to the bathroom, trying to avoid looking at the mirror so he doesn't have to see his basketball belly. Then his stomach cramps. He moans as he holds it. This isn't too unusual, but this cramp seems worse than usual. It passes, and Henry starts to stand straight again, when another cramp grips him so hard he's forced to kneel. He cries out in pain, and a moment later Eleven appears at his side. 

“Henry, what's wrong? Do you need help?”

Henry just groans and clutches at his belly. Thanks to last night's fun, he's not wearing any clothing. Eleven kneels next to him and steadies him. 

“Do you need help to the toilet?” Eleven guesses.

Henry can feel his body try to push something out, so he nods. But when Eleven starts to lift him, he cries out again. 

“No, no! Just let me stay here. I'll clean it up, I swear-”

“Hen, for God's sake, don't worry about making a mess! Just do what you need to do.” 

Henry screams as he feels his body spasm hard, working to evict... something. A moment later, he feels his body expand impossibly and pass something that feels larger than a football. Eleven's grip tightens on Henry to the point of crushing pain. Henry just pants for a moment, feeling infinitely better. He looks down and realizes his stomach has reduced greatly in size, then up at Eleven to see his wide, panicky eyes.

“Wh... What is that?!” the agent asks. This scares Henry. Nothing rattles Eleven.

“Help... Help me up,” Henry asks, his legs wobbly. Eleven does so, and he stands on shaky legs before looking down. There's some sort of odd ink sack on the floor, settled in a black pool of ink.

“Eleven?!” Henry asks, terrified. 

“How did that even pass through you? It's the size of a bowling ball. Are you ok? Are you torn?”

Henry quickly reaches behind his hip and touches himself. “It feels... Normal... I'm not in pain anymore...”

“Bendy is behind this, I'm sure of--... It moved.”

“What?!”

Henry and Eleven stare down at the thing. Sure enough, it's moving. The FBI agent slowly leans over and touches it. It feels like a stretched thin film. Almost like... a birth sac. On a whim, the agent tries to tear it open. It does easily. Curled inside the inky mess is a baby, maybe slightly undersized for a newborn, but otherwise appearing perfectly normal. There's a thump, and Eleven flinches as he realizes Henry has fainted. 

Henry sits in the kitchen and holds his newborn son swaddled in a towel. Eleven is trying to get some food for Henry, who is suddenly starving to death. His baby seems calm at the moment, content to sleep, but he knows the child will need to eat, and soon.   
Bendy waltzes in, sees Henry, and started to laugh. “Bout damn time, Henry! I was wondern' what was takin' ya so long!”

Eleven gives the demon an icy glare as he hands Henry a plate with a microwave pizza on it. “Bendy, what the fuck did you do to him?” Eleven rarely curses, and his voice has a quiet fury to it. 

Bendy seems unconcerned. “Well ya wanted yer own kid, right? Now ya got one with Henry's n your's blood.”

“Bendy... How is this possible?” Henry asks. Unlike Eleven, he seems more in awe than anything. How can he be angry with his and Eleven's baby in his arms? 

“Simple. I gave ya an ink womb.”

“Yeah... Real simple... And how is Henry not dead after delivering a baby through his butt?” Eleven asks, anger still in his voice. 

“Duh. I gave em an ink asshole, too. Baby slid right out, yeah?”

“You little-” Eleven starts.

“Bendy,” Henry interrupts. “Thank you. You gave us a child. A baby of our own. How can I ever repay you?”

This makes Eleven fall silent as he looks as his partner and the impossible baby in his arms. Henry's happy. They both got what they wanted, and both Henry and their baby are healthy and unharmed. Eleven supposes that's all that matters. 

Henry hands the baby to his father so he can eat his pizza. Eleven holds the child close. And smiles softly. The babe looks up with bright blue eyes that matches Eleven's perfectly, under a mat of Henry's shade of brown hair. Indeed, how can anyone be mad at the devil?


End file.
